


But, Cuddles!

by mez_kookie13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All others are side ships, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Woochan centric, fluufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: So what if it's 3 am? Chan needs to get this song finished and nothing can stop him.Except maybe his boyfriendORChan doesn't sleep and Woojin collects him for cuddles uwu*only teens and up because of one slight swear and a dirty implication made by sleep deprived Chan*





	But, Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo  
> I have a stay best friend  
> BUT she doesn't like Woochan  
> She doesn't even like Woojin *sad anger noises*  
> So I wrote this to try and change her mind  
> I hope you enjoy this very short piece of fluff~
> 
> Edit: It worked! She now thinks Woojin is true cutie culture :D   
> And now this is edited and is much better than before!

“I’ve got to get this done, I’ve got to get this done, I’ve got to get this done,” Chan said to himself. It was a chant at this point. The time was 3 am, and he was still stuck at the studio, working on the new track. Well, technically he had been practising his dance, but just as he was thinking of going back to the dorms, (which was coincidentally midnight) he remembered the unfinished song sitting in his studio. Chan struggled to keep his eyes open and lifted his cup to take another sip of coffee, only to realize that it was empty. That was the ninth time that hour.

  
“I’ve got to get this DONE!” he yelled at himself. He was so angry at his fatigued brain that he didn’t notice the door opening.

  
“Channie?”

  
Chan’s head whipped around to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

  
“Oh my goodness, um, Woojin. What are you doing here? I was just finishing up here. You can go back to the dorm. I’ll be there soon. See you later.’ Chan tried to close the door, but Woojin stopped it with his foot.

  
“Not so fast Channie. I heard you yelling just a second ago,” Woojin said. “You’re nowhere near finished are you?” Chan sighed in defeat.

 

“Perhaps not, but I need to get some more done.” He sat back down and turned to his computer. “You can go now Woojin.”

  
“I’m not going anywhere without you Channie. You need to sle-“

  
“NO!” Chan yelled, frightening both of them. “I-I’m sorry, I just – I’ve got to get this finished. I can’t let you guys down, I..I” Chan felt the tears building up, even if he didn’t know why they were there, and felt them spilling over his cheeks, even if he didn’t want them to. Woojin walked over to the desk, pulled the crying boy up from his seat, and wrapped his arms around him.

  
“Channie, you already do so much for us. But you can’t expect to be able to take care of everyone all the time. What about you? Have you eaten?” Chan shook his head from where it was sitting in Woojin’s neck. “Tsk tsk. That will not do. You have to let someone take care of you sometimes too. What do you say Channie? Come back to the dorm with me. I feel like some cuddles.”

  
Chan looked back at his computer. He had to get the song done, but cuddles did sound amazing.

  
“But-“

  
“But cuddles!” Woojin pleaded with his boyfriend. “Besides, the studio won’t run away by the morning.” Chan gave in. How could he pass up cuddles with Woojin? His very own cuddly-bear/boyfriend hybrid.

  
“Ok Woo. Let’s go.”

 

  
When the two boys got back to the dorm, they tiptoed through the living room. Minho and Jisung were cuddled up together on the couch, limbs intertwined and movie paused.

  
When the pair reached their room, they noticed Felix had crawled in Changbin’s bed and was spooning him.

 

“Do you think he’s here because Minho and Jisung left him alone in their room or because he’s obviously in love with Changbin?” Woojin whispered to his boyfriend.

  
“Probably both,” Chan whispered back. “I wish they’d just confess though. It physically pains me to watch them pining after each other the way they do.”

  
“True. At least the other three are sleeping well.”

  
“Yeah, hopefully not doing anything to frisky.” Chan made a suggestive face at his boyfriend.

  
“Excuse you! Hyunjin and Seungmin only started dating last week! And even if they were at that stage, they would make poor Jeongin leave before doing the deed,” said Woojin a little too loudly, as he dropped onto his bed. Chan just shrugged and said, “Shh, sleeping Changlix,” before turning around to get changed.

  
(And if Woojin was checking him out from the back, no one needed to know.)

  
As Chan finished getting dressed, Woojin lay down and opened his arms, expecting his boyfriend to slide into them, but he never came.

  
“Christopher Bang Chan. What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Woojin asked, looking at the younger boy as he settled into his own bed.

  
“I-You’ve done enough for me tonight Woo. I don’t want to keep you up later by forcing you to cuddle me,” was the reply he got.

  
“Oh for goodness sakes, you’re not forcing me. Is this what sleep deprivation does to you? Get your sexy ass over here before I go over there and attack you with cuddles.” With feigned reluctance, Chan made his way over to his boyfriend’s bed and sunk into his arms.

  
“Isn’t this better than staying up late and drinking air? Hummed the elder. Chan chuckled.

  
“Thank you, Woo,” he whispered, sleep already layered with sleep.

  
“Anything for you, Channie.” Woojin pressed a feather-light kiss to Chan’s lips.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.” 

 

 

  
  
The next morning, Changlix woke up to find their Hyungs passionately shoving their tongues down each other’s throats and were deeply concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a train wreck aldfanflasflsjalfhsouf  
> ANYGAYS  
> I'm starved for fluff so I wrote my own  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
